flameprincefinnfandomcom-20200214-history
Drawing
Flame Prince Finn has been widely known to have drawn things of varying variety. While not seriously used as often as digital media, he tends to do it more often than Painting. Drawing and color do not mix in the world of Flame Prince Finn, except when they do. Le Drawing Drawing is a very different art from painting to Flame Prince Finn. Because pencils are conventionally used so often (as is paper), he has taken an extremely casual approach to most of his drawings. Often in class he doodles things out and associates them with the subjects being taught rather than taking notes, and this has proved "decently effective." The doodles don't mean a whole lot usually; they tend to be for expressing silly thoughts or practicing specific things such as eyes, noses, animated faces, mechanical parts and the like. The lack of seriousness in drawing ultimately caused a lack of ability to be serious, and so he does not draw with the intent of being truly artistic often. This also arose from difficulties in keeping up quality - drawings from reference tend to be much stronger than those from imagination, and so practicing and doing good drawings became impossible to manage simultaneously. The problem presented is that he wants to have sketchbooks filled with good drawings, but also wants to improve in drawing. The only acceptable solution Flame Prince Finn found was to just not care what the end result looks like, and so even when he completes a drawing he is satisfied with, he tends to not care about it all too much. Drawing is fun, but it's pretty difficult to keep finished drawings in good condition. Paper folds and rips, graphite smudges if you handle it, tearing out a page makes it loose and more susceptible to those problems, and leaving it in a sketchbook doesn't do much for him. If a great drawing is surrounded by volumes of doodles, he feels the "great drawing" is deprecated by its surroundings. At any rate, Flame Prince Finn doesn't draw for any more reason than to have fun in doing it. Occasionally he'll take a drawing to the same artistic quality as a painting, but filling in large areas with a pencil is a tedious and boring process that he has not the time for. Flame Prince Finn is also not too big of a fan of mixed media generally, though that might simply be due to lack of experimentation. The end result is that he doesn't do serious drawings often, because it's a lot more work than he thinks is appropriate when he can use a different medium to better effect. (Flame Prince Finn believes that painting is a more effective large-media method.) Being decent at drawing allows him to put silly things into seemingly decent drawings, when in reality it's just him fooling around. Flame Prince Finn admits to partially lying, because he does love to do intricate patterns in drawings. He would call that design rather than art, but it doesn't seem tedious to do extreme amounts of that specifically. Flame Prince Finn has, in his time, taken a few drawing requests. He has found that while such requests are greatly amusing, he is simply uninterested in keeping up with a high demand.